


perhaps magic is real

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack???, I really do hope this is funny, M/M, Random and short, and then fae!minho shows up, jisung is a little shit, seungmin accidentally destroys the fairy ring bcs of him, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: Seungmin prides himself to be the type of person who doesn't let irrational things bother him, let alone, scare him. The fear of the'unknown'comes from people's own imagination, everything could be explained by science, there's no need to be afraid of things that scientifically, doesn'texist.So when a ring ofglowingmushrooms grows in the middle of his garden overnight, he immediately calls Jisung, like any rational person would do.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	perhaps magic is real

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts after scouring for something (bcs I'm in a slump rn and idk what else to do) and I thought it's kinda not that bad but I really don't know how to continue it so I figured, I should just leave it be and leave the ending ambiguous and yeah hhhhhhh ~~(also I feel bad for not posting in a while. it's not the best, but it's something djndnd)~~
> 
> idk if I should still put 2min in the relationship tag but... I might get back to this :D no promises though

Seungmin prides himself to be the type of person who doesn't let irrational things bother him, let alone, scare him. The fear of the _'unknown'_ comes from people's own imagination, everything could be explained by science, there's no need to be afraid of things that scientifically, doesn't _exist._

So when a ring of mushrooms grows in the middle of his garden overnight, he immediately calls Jisung, like any rational person would do.

"I thought you don't believe in faes," Jisung grinned at him, toothy and annoyingly condescending. "and you're not afraid of them."

He still doesn't believe in faes, that resolve is firm. Most of the tales and myths that are being told are obviously just made up. One of adult's creative bullshit to scare children. And Seungmin is not a child. Nope, he's a grown adult, the most sane and rational person on his friend group. Everything has a scientific explanation. Magic isn't real.

He tried hard to ignore the ring of mushrooms all morning, he really did. But all of Jisung's stories started to appear on his mind vividly that he grew a little anxious everytime he takes a glance at the ring. The moment he thought he saw them _glowing_ from his peripheral view was the last straw that had made him call Jisung.

"Im not." Seungmin says defensively, shooting a pointed glare at his friend, "those mushrooms are just an eyesore in my garden. Go out there and remove it since you know a lot about this."

Jisung cackles at him for a good minute, wiping fake tears away that had made Seungmin roll his eyes.

"Minnie, it doesn't work that way." Jisung says. "Come on, let's take a closer look." He walks up behind Seungmin, pushing him towards the direction of the ring.

"What are you doing?

Jisung just chuckles and tightens his grip when Seungmin attempts to escape.

"Let me go you heathen!" Seungmin screams, wrestling Jisung's arms. Jisung laughs at him, pushing him closer into the ring.

"Come on, don't you wanna marry the fae prince?"

"Marry him yourself you crazy b-" he cuts himself off when he hears a soft crushing noise coming from his feet.

_Fuck._

Seungmin shrieks, jumping away from the squashed mushroom then proceeded to shake the hell out of Jisung. "Han Jisung!" 

Jisung laughs as if his panicking state is the funniest thing he'd seen. Maybe it is, considering the fact that Seungmin is the calm and collected type of person, he's rarely seen reacting so violently. But that isn’t an excuse to be an asshole and not try to comfort him. Seungmin was about to yell at him when Jisung stops laughing abruptly, staring at his head with wide, confused eyes.

"What?" Seungmin asks a little shakily after a second of tense silence, his nerves still on haywire after murdering one of the mushrooms on the ring. He shakily reaches for his hair, mentally preparing to murder Jisung next if he's making a big fuss over a lint or a dirt.

But instead of coming in contact with some strands of his hair, he feels something soft on the tips of his fingertips. Something delicate was sitting there and Seungmin doesn't remember putting anything on his head. He cautiously runs his fingers around it and gently plucks it out, then stares dumbfounded on the pink rose that's now on his hands. He feels something crawling from where he just plucked the flower and stares at Jisung in horror. Jisung just dumbly opens his mouth in awe. Seungmin reaches for it again only to feel more bunches of petals.

"Jisung this is not funny."

"I didnt do anything!"

A scoff makes the both of them yelp and turn towards the general direction of the ring.

There, stood a boy with his arms crossed, glaring at Seungmin. He looks normal, (and unearthly very pretty), except for his pointed ears, blue hair and glowing green eyes that immediately sends Seungmin into another wave of panic.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna fucking die Jisung. And it's all your fault." Seungmin angrily whispers, eyes not leaving the pretty stranger. He hears Jisung sputter as the boy inside the ring rolls his eyes. He only notices that the boy, as well as the mushrooms are glowing, fucking glowing under the moonlight. He wasn't hallucinating earlier. 

"You're not going to die just because flowers started growing on your head," he eyes Seungmin from head to toe, "idiot." 

Seungmin was about to retort but then the boy steps towards him, making Seungmin take a shaky step backwards. He holds up his arms defensively and shuts his eyes firmly when he sees his hand hovering above his head.

The boy scoffs, "Do you want it gone or not?"

Seungmin's body stiffens, then he skeptically puts his hands down.

He didn't look up, he can't look up, but he sees something sparkly falling in front of his face when the boy- the fae swipes his hand over him. 

Seungmin reaches for his hair again, expecting them to be clear, only to find that the flowers, are still very much there. It did feel lighter but they're still there.

"I thought—"

He gets cut off when the fae puts a finger on his lips lightly. "They look good on you." he says and yawns, "It's pretty late now, don't you think? How about we get a good sleep and discuss about your… predicament and _debt_ tomorrow over coffee?" the fae asks and before Seungmin even got the chance to open his mouth, he adds, "sounds good? yeah? okay goodnight." He turns around, walking away from them. Tiny bits of light, that turns out to be fireflies, flies away from the mushrooms and hovers around the boy as if they're protecting him. And before they knew it, he's gone. Leaving a confused and flustered Seungmin.

Seungmin turns to Jisung, mouth agape as he blinks at him. Jisung dumbly reaches for a flower, (a pansy, apparently) and Seungmin immediately feels a couple more of them grow back. 

"So… still don't believe in faes?"

He yells and chases Jisung who started running away from him while laughing loudly.

"Wait, did he just say _debt?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/skyforminho?s=09)♡[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yangandfree)


End file.
